


Uptight  (Let Loose)

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concussed Dean Winchester, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: When Dean gets injured on a hunt, a whole new side of ketch appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation now available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8459358

Dean should’ve said no. Man, how desperate did he have to be to kill something to agree working with Ketch? 

Very desperate.

And after their last hunt where Sam took yet another hit on the head, Dean had decided enough was enough. He’d put the kid to bed and ordered him to get some rest. Even a hunter like Sam could only take so many hits.

How ironic was it then that on this supposedly easy hunt, Dean ended up getting grabbed by the vamp and thrown against the wall, groaning as he hit his head and a pair of fangs sunk into his neck.

Ketch growled in frustration as he swung the machete, beheading his own opponent. 

Damn creatures, getting smart. 

He’s across the room in two strides, ripping the vamp off Dean and quickly taking care of it. Dean melts down the wall and Arthur barely manages to catch him before he hits the floor.

Dean gives a quiet groan, bringing one hand up to his head. Oh fuck, that hurt. 

“Fucking...vamps…” he slurs, or at least he thinks he does. He’s not really sure. His vision is kinda blurry and the bite stings. 

“Steady now,” Arthur murmurs. “Look at me.” He grips Dean’s chin roughly and tips his head up, trying to get Dean to make eye contact.

Dean’s vision swims before his own eyes, and he’s tempted to let them close. That is until a firm hand gently shakes his head up and he focuses on Ketch’s face. 

“The vamps? Are they both dead?

“Yes. Good,” Ketch murmurs. He drapes one of Dean’s arms over his shoulders and grits his teeth as he stands, gripping Dean’s waist to help him up. “Can you walk or do I need to carry you?”

Dean manages a snicker. Or as close as a snicker as he can; it probably sounds more like a whoosh of air. “At least buy me dinner first,” he murmurs, forcing his legs to take wobbly steps.

Ketch rolls his eyes and helps Dean out to their vehicle. “I don’t think you’re in any condition for that right now, unfortunately, or maybe I would.”

“Didn’t think I was your type,” Dean murmurs and grunts as he’s laid down on the backseat, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the leather.

“Are you all right for me to drive us to the motel?” Ketch asks, securing the middle seatbelt around Dean.

Dean peeks at Ketch with one eye. “If you so much as get a scratch on her, you’re dead.”

Arthur rolls his eyes again. “You’d do more than scratch her if you tried to drive in your condition.” He shuts the backseat door and gets in the driver’s seat. “And stay awake back there!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbles. He slowly raises a sluggish hand to his neck and winces when he pulls it away. He stares at his bright red blood and groans. Stay awake. Right. He’s just gonna...rest his eyes a little bit.

“Stay. Awake,” Ketch repeats loudly. “You may not sleep yet. Not until I have a chance to check you over.”

“M’awake.” Dean blinks a couple times, trying to stay clear off his foggy mind. “Not sleeping here.”

“You had better be,” Arthur makes himself keep talking. “Or your brother will kill me and then the British Men of Letters will kill him, and then of course and all out war will break out.”

Dean snickers. “Sam could...take all of you,” he forces himself to keep talking, to keep his eyes open. Even if Sam could in fact take on all of them; Dean doesn’t want to leave him with that mess.

“Perhaps he could,” Arthur makes himself for the speed limit, being careful not to jerk Dean around. “But let’s not test it.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t wanna leave him,” Dean’s voice takes on a softer, fond tone. Usually he wouldn’t even dream of letting himself talk like that in front of Ketch. But he’s groggy and dizzy and doesn’t have it in him to care.

Finally the motel comes into view.

“Stay awake just a bite longer,” Ketch coaxes as he parks the car. “I just need to bandage you up.”

Dean blinks up at Ketch as he opens the car door. He leans against the man with a grunt. Whoa. Okay, maybe he underestimated Ketch. Dude’s...really strong. Dean knows he’s not exactly light. 

Ketch manages to take almost all of Dean’s weight, guiding him into their motel room. “Just a minute more,” he mumbles, mostly to himself.

Wow, he is strong. And judging by Ketch’s raised eyebrow he must’ve said that out loud. Oh well. Better to roll with it now. 

“All those fancy toys you use...you could’ve been fighting monsters with your bare hands,” Dean quirks a small, strained grin. “S’more fun that way.”

“Just because you’ve never seen me do it doesn’t mean I don’t,” Ketch says, breath a little strained as he lets Dean down onto a bed. 

“Well…” Dean huffs as he’s laid down on the bed, giving Ketch a smirk, sweat gathering on his forehead. “...look at that. You might not be as uptight as I thought.”

Ketch just shakes his head and disappears into the bathroom. “Don’t fall asleep,” he calls over his shoulder as he gets multiple wet and dry towels. 

“I...won’t!” Dean waves a dismissive hand and leans back. The pillow’s soft. His eyes slowly flutter closed. Just for a second. Ketch won’t mind.

Ketch gives an exasperated sigh when Dean goes silent and grabs his towels, heading back in. “What is it you’re doing now, hmm?” He sits down on the edge of the bed, flicking the light on.

Dean rouses from the light unconsciousness he was starting to sink in. “Just resting my eyes, princess. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Arthur holds in a snort and brings one of the wet towels to Dean’s neck, wiping away the dried blood. 

“Well this is starting to heal, it seems.” He thumbs gingerly at the wound. “It may however require a few stitches.”

It’s weird. Dean’s used to this gentle sort of treatment from Sam. But...well Sam’s his brother and they’ve been hunting together all their lives. This...side of Ketch is new and odd. 

“I can stitch it myself,” Dean mumbles. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Arthur shakes his head. “You’d probably poke your jugular out. Just let me.” He digs through his things and unearths their first aid kit --- a needle, some suturing thread, and a bottle of wild turkey. 

“I’m not that bad,” Dean murmurs, then straightens when he starts swaying to the side. Okay. Maybe he shouldn’t do this himself in his condition. He eyes the needle warily. He’s not sure he trusts Ketch with a sharp object.

Ketch rolls his eyes. “I promise I won’t kill you. There.” He cups Dean’s neck with a firm hand, holding him steady as he pours some of the liquor on it.

“Well, that’s comforting.” Dean closes his eyes briefly, gritting his teeth when Ketch starts stitching the wound. At least he’s good with a needle. 

Arthur’s thumb strokes Dean’s jaw absently as he stitches him up. “How’s your head?”

“Great. I might have a concussion but it’s...great,” Dean murmurs, his eyes closing as Ketch continues. 

Ketch makes a face. “Well if that’s the worst you got out of this we’re lucky,” he sighs. He taps Dean’s neck gently. “No zoning out.”

Dean snickers. “Lucky is my middle name.” His flickering green eyes focus on Ketch’s face and settle there at his words. 

“Have you even done this before?” Dean suddenly asks. “Taking care of someone, I mean,” he adds at at Ketch’s questioning expression.

Arthur shrugs. “Once or twice.” He focuses on tying off the thread. “I’m not usually...accompanied.”

“Oh, yeah. You usually stick to your lone wolf act,” Dean acknowledges. He presses   
his lips together, considering the man’s words.

“Sounds lonely.” He briefly thinks of Sam. “S’always better when someone has your back.”

“I do not require anyone to ‘have my back’” Ketch says stiffly. “I’m fully capable of managing a hunt.” He continues holding Dean’s head steady as his other hand comes up to feel Dean’s skull lightly, searching for bumps or blood.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Not saying you’re not, princess,” he shrugs lightly. “Just saying it’s better than being alone.”

“Does it hurt?” Arthur asks as he runs his fingers over the back of Dean’s head, and ignoring the statement. 

Dean sighs and lets himself lean into the touch without really thinking about it. “Not so much anymore. S’just this kinda dull, aching pain. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Very well,” Arthur shrugs, pulling his hand away and holding it up in front of Dean’s face. His other on Dean’s neck stays put. “Follow my finger with your eyes.”

Dean blinks and tries to follow Ketch’s finger. The motion makes him a little dizzy though and he closes his eyes. “Can I go to sleep now?” he asks quietly.

Ketch sighs and lowers his hand. 

“Very well. I would suggest sleeping on your side or stomach.” He quickly puts a bandage over the stitches. “Any pressure to the back of your head will ratchet your pain level up significantly.”

“Yes, doc.” Dean manages a small smirk and waits for Ketch to secure the bandage before he rolls over and onto his stomach. He stretches his lower body leisurely and wraps his arms around the pillow under his head, burying his face in it with a sigh.

Ketch sits there an awkward moment longer before standing up slowly and turning off the lamp “Let me know if you need to vomit,” he says quietly before trudging off to the other side of the room. 

Maybe it was karma for not letting Sam rest sooner. Or maybe Ketch’s last words stayed with him. Whatever the case, Dean wakes up a while later when a familiar wave of nausea courses through his body.

“Oh...oh god, I’m gonna puke,” he mumbles in warning. 

Ketch jumps up from his bed and grips Dean’s shoulders, pulling him up so that his head is over the edge of the bed and above the waiting trash can. 

The sudden movements only make the nausea work and Ketch only just manages to help him lean over the edge of the bed before Dean throws up into the trash can. Oh fucking vampires.

“Easy, easy now,” Arthur murmurs. He waits till Dean seems to calm down and stops heaving before easing him gently back into bed. 

Dean groans. “Fucking hell.” He takes a moment to slowly breathe before he opens his eyes and tries to focus on Ketch’s shadow hovering over him.

Ketch has produced from somewhere a glass of water. “Would you like to rinse?”

Dean takes the glass of water gratefully and rinses with a sigh. He grimaces at the foul taste in his mouth. “You totally jinxed me,” he mutters. “I wouldn’t have puked if you hadn’t said it.”

Ketch laughs. “Whatever you say,” he shakes his head.

“I need to...brush my teeth.” Dean places both of his hands down on the mattress and stars getting up.

“Steady.” Ketch’s hands land on his biceps, not pulling or pushing, just holding. “You’ll be very dizzy the moment you right yourself.”

“Yep.” Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “There it is.” His brow furrows and he gives himself a second before he slowly pushes himself off the bed.

Ketch keeps a hand on him as he gets to his feet, tightening his grip when he feels Dean sway minutely. 

Dean heads to the bathroom with Ketch’s help. He brushes his teeth, hands finding purchase on the sink as he leans back with a soft exhale. 

Arthur hesitates briefly before stepping back. “You won’t fall and clock your head again if I leave, will you?”

“Probably not.” Dean slowly opens his eyes again. “I could faint right here, though. You’re really gonna leave me in this condition? That’s harsh,” he finds himself teasing. 

“Well I simply figured you’d want a moment of privacy to relieve yourself.” Ketch folds his arms and leans against the door jamb with a tiny smirk. “But I can however stay right here.”

Dean huffs and a small grin tugs at his lips.

“Would you catch me with my pants down?” He turns to look over his shoulder at Ketch and winks. Maybe the whole head injury helps him view Ketch in a better light. Or the fact that the guy actually took care of him instead of leaving him to bleed out.

Ketch makes a show of looking him up and down. “Maybe I would,” he pauses. “After you’ve showered.”

“That depends,” Dean clicks his tongue and turns to smirk at Ketch, crossing his arms. “You gonna join me, princess?”

“Yes,” Ketch replies without hesitating. “In your current state I would trust you with nothing more than a bath.” 

“Oh.” Dean blinks, his smirk disappearing as he shuffles awkwardly from one foot to the other. “Uh, well, I was just joking, really,” he furrows his brow. “Really? You would do that?”

Arthur shrugs. “No point in letting you pointlessly injure yourself,” 

“You keep surprising me today, man,” Dean shakes his head but actually smiles lightly when Ketch laughs. 

“Despite what you may think of me, I take care of my partners.” He gives Dean a meaningful look. “And this time, you’re my partner.”

“Huh.” Dean nods in understanding. Well, alright. 

“Okay, I get it,” he considers for a second. “So...honestly, I do think I need that shower.”

Ketch nods and steps back in. “Can you undress or do you need help?”

“...I could use some help,” Dean admits after a second of brief hesitation. What the hell, right? Ketch’s been professional this whole time. Dean’s naked body won’t change that, plus he doesn’t have a reason to feel self-conscious.

Arthur nods and steps forward, reaching for Dean’s shirt. “Brace yourself on something.” He helps Dean get the shirt off and then starts undoing his pants.

Dean places a hand on the sink, the other gripping Ketch’s forearm as the man helps him get out of his clothes. Okay, well...now that he’s clad in just boxers he starts doubting this whole shower thing. 

“Maybe I should leave these on,” he says.

Ketch raises his eyebrows. “I don’t think you want to. No need to be shy, we’re all men here.” Nevertheless, he waits for Dean to give him the ok.

“I’m not shy,” Dean murmurs, though he averts his gaze. He eventually breathes out through his nose. “Alright, fine.” He leans on Ketch and focuses on taking off his boxers instead of the fact that he’s now completely naked.

Ketch pulls back when Dean is undressed and starts stripping himself after turning on the water.

Dean very pointedly doesn’t look while Ketch is undressing. He waits for the water to warm up and slowly steps into the shower, hand still holding onto the nearby sink.

Ketch lays a steadying hand on his hip as he steps in. “All right?”

Dean flinches instinctively at the feeling of Ketch’s hand on his bare skin. He licks his lips and rolls his shoulders back with a sigh. “Yeah...m’fine.”

“Relax,” Ketch says quietly, slipping into the shower behind him. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just help you clean up.”

“You do this with all your partners too?” Dean teases, just to keep some sort of conversation going and not focus on the fact that Arthur Ketch is gonna help him ‘clean up’. He’s never mentioning any of this to Sam.

“If necessary,” Arthur shrugs, reaching for a washcloth. “You’re not going to punch me if I touch you, right?” he teases back.

“You’ve got the seal of approval.” Dean forces himself to relax. It’s just a shower. It’s no different from when Sam’s had to step in and do the job as well.

Ketch nods and reaches for Dean, slowly, washcloth landing on his shoulders first He starts with Dean’s back and works his way down with efficient, clinical strokes.

Dean lets Ketch wash his back and his chest but when his hands start trailing lower down, Dean’s hand suddenly stops the others. “Okay, I think I can take it from here.”

Ketch stops but doesn’t remove his hand. “Bending down will make you extremely dizzy,” he points out.

“I’ll take my chances,” Dean bites down on his lower lip when Ketch doesn’t pull his hand away. “You uh, you can let go now.”

“Very well,” Arthur pulls his hand back. “Just remember that hurting yourself more is counterproductive.”

“I’ll be fine.” Dean takes the washcloth from him and bends down slightly to quickly clean his uh, private parts as well. And he manages. But when he tries bending down a little more to get to his legs, a rush of dizziness goes through him and he stumbles back into Ketch.

Ketch is ready for him, catching him carefully and lowering them both to the shower floor. He knows concussion-induced dizziness is not something to mess with.

“...Okay,” Dean mumbles after a moment of silence where he just tries to get his vision to stop swimming. "Not okay,” he concedes and groans, bringing up a hand to cover his eyes.

Arthur just waits patiently, giving Dean time to sort himself out. Dean is practically cradled against his chest, but that doesn’t bother him.

Dean’s faintly aware that he’s completely pressed up against Ketch’s naked body. He can feel it. But he’s too dizzy at the moment to freak out about it. Dean breathes in and out. Just like his Dad taught him the first time he got a concussion.   
Eventually, the wave of dizziness passes and he exhales. “I’m good,” he says gruffly, uncovering his eyes again. 

Ketch release him and helps him up. “Now will you let me?” he asks softly. “I promise, I only want to help.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah,” he says quietly, giving the washcloth back to Ketch.

Ketch washes his legs and feet with the same clinical thoroughness as he did Dean’s upper body. He can’t deny that Dean is attractive, but he forces himself to look away. No need for awkward erections to make things worse right now.

Dean doesn’t resist anymore. Ketch is right. If he tries to do it by himself again, he’ll most likely faint. “Gimme a sec.” He leans against the man for a second once the other’s done washing him. 

Ketch puts a supporting arm around him, helping him stay upright. “Time to lay down, eh?”

“Yeah...just a little longer,” Dean murmurs and doesn’t try to pull away from Ketch anymore.

Arthur nods and lets Dean lean into him. “Just let me know when you’re ready,” he says quietly.

Dean takes a second to just lean on Ketch. Eventually, he nods. “I’m ready.” He lets the man help him out of the shower.

Ketch is slightly amused at how cuddly Dean has become but he doesn’t let it show, not wanting to spook him. He wraps one towel around Dean’s shoulders and towels the rest of him dry. 

Dean reaches for his clothes and wordlessly hands them to Ketch when he sees his raised eyebrows. Right. No bending down. Lesson learned. He slips into his boxers and t-shirt but doesn’t bother with pants yet. He’s gonna lay down for a little while anyway. 

Ketch helps him back to bed and then settles down on his own, only wearing a pair of boxers. It feels good to lay down. He might not be hurt but he is a bit sore. 

Dean turns his head to the side with a hum, watches as Ketch lays down clad in just boxers. “You okay?” he asks gruffly. He’s slightly surprised at his own question but doesn’t let it show. A few weeks ago he wouldn’t have cared to ask. 

“Yes,” Ketch lets out a small grunt as he shifts. “I’m fine. Just a few cuts and bruises.”

“Sorry, man. You’ve been stuck taking care of me.” Dean flinches as he moves his head again, looking up at the ceiling. “S’not often that a vamp can sneak up on me like that.”

“It’s all right,” Arthur dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “Even the best of us are not immortal.”

Dean snorts. “I don’t know. I have been brought back more than enough times to think differently,” he chuckles a little.

Ketch hums. “I heard about that,” he says casually.

“Your friend Lady Bevell seemed to have a problem with our numerous resurrections,” Dean comments with a snicker. “Said you almost stepped in every time.”

Ketch gives an amused laugh. “Now that’s classified, as you Americans say.”

“Top secret stuff, huh?” Dean huffs, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Do you Brits have a giant folder on my brother and I or what?”

“What would you do if you had known about us?” Ketch counters goodnaturedly. 

“Before or after my grandfather came from the past and told us we’re legacies?” Dean drums his fingers on his chest absently, considering the question for a second. 

“Honestly, Sam probably would’ve talked me into getting in contact with you guys. We did think we were the last ones,” he shrugs. “Of course we then would’ve learned you guys are dicks, so.”

Ketch just laughs. “Get some sleep, Dean. It’ll help.”

“Just a little nap,” Dean agrees in a murmur and lets his eyes flutter shut with a soft sigh. 

Dean wakes up slowly. He stretches and blinks his eyes open until he can focus on a particular spot. He smacks his lips and looks around the room. “Mm, Ketch?”

There’s no answer. The room is currently empty, but there’s a note by Dean’s bed.

Dean frowns. He takes one more look around the room before grabbing the note.

‘Getting food’ the note says. ‘Be back soon’.

Dean crumples up the note and throws it in the trash can. He’s feeling better after his nap. No more dizziness.

It isn’t too long before Ketch comes back. 

“You’re awake,” he says, sounding a bit surprised. “How do you feel?”

Dean gives him a half-hearted thumbs up and a slightly strained smile. “Got some food?”

“I wasn’t sure what would be fine, but I found some burgers.” He plops a bag on the table. “And some ginger ale.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean practically moans at the word ‘burgers’. “Yeah, that’s more than fine.”

Arthur chuckles and fishes one out, bringing it over to the bed with the ginger ale. “There you go.”

“Oh yeah. That’s the spot,” Dean moans as he bites into his burger. “S’good.”

Ketch sits down on his bed and enjoys and enjoys his in a slightly more reserved manner. 

Dean turns to look at Ketch. Even when he’s eating, the man looks...well, kind of uptight to be honest. 

“Do you ever let loose?” Dean suddenly asks. “I mean,” he adds at Ketch’s look. “Here you are, eating a pretty good burger and you’re still...I don’t know, uptight.”

Ketch blinks, caught off guard by the question. “This is just how I am,” he says slowly.

“C’mon,” Dean arches a disbelieving brow. “I don’t buy that. I don’t believe you’ve got a stick up your ass all the time,” he teases. “Something’s gotta make you happy, man.”

“Perhaps.” Ketch looks down at his burger. “But if we’re sharing, you’ll share too,” he gives Dean a pointed look.

“I thought you already knew everything about me. Didn’t you read my classified folder?” At Ketch’s pointed look though, Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll share. So,” he grins slightly. “What really makes you happy, Arthur?” he asks, rolling off the man’s actual name for the first time.

“I enjoy sex,” Arthur says casually. “There is very little that brings me more pleasure.”

Dean’s slightly taken back by the answer but his grin widens a second later. “Alright now we’re talking,” he huffs out a short laugh. “Yeah, sex is good if you wanna let loose.”

Ketch smirks. “And what do you enjoy, Dean?”

“I enjoy a lot of thing,” Dean grins, shrugging one shoulder. “Good food, obviously,” he lifts the last little piece of his burger and pops it in his mouth, swallowing before continuing. “Good music...my Baby,” he turns to smirks at Ketch. “Good sex too, of course.”

“Of course,” Ketch winks at him and takes his last bite. “The car has a great deal of sentimental value to you, doesn’t it?”

Dean bites down on his lower lip. Ketch is...certainly attractive when he’s not wearing his usual pinched expression. He nods and leans back into the pillow propped up behind his head. 

“It’s home,” he says easily. Even now with the Bunker, Baby’s still their home. One of the few constants in his life. 

“Mmm,” Ketch nods, licking his fingers. “I see.” He crumbles up his wrapper and tosses it aside. 

Dean’s eyes follow Ketch’s mouth, watching as he wraps his lips around his fingers and licks them clean. He tears his gaze away and shakes his head. It’s just been a while since he’s had sex. That’s all. He better go splash some water on his face. 

Dean places both hands flat on the mattress and swings his legs to the side, starting to get up. 

Arthur doesn’t move but he does lean forward ever so slightly, ready to help if he’s needed.

“Be right back,” Dean murmurs. He takes a step and closes his eyes against the sudden bout of dizziness. Just breathe. Confidently, he takes another step after a second. He’s met with darkness as he faints.

Ketch barely manages to catch Dean’s upper body as he crumbles to the floor. He sighs with just a bit of frustration. “Stubborn Winchesters.”

When Dean’s eyes slowly flutter open again, he’s once more laying in bed. Ketch’s face is the first thing that comes into view. 

“Now will you learn your lesson?” Ketch asks patiently. “I do believe this is the third time, Dean.”

Dean grunts. “So what?” he asks groggily. “M’supposed to stay in bed and ask you to hold my hand every time I gotta get up?”

“Yes,” Arthur rolls his eyes. “You’re injured. Just accept that and let me help.”

Dean’s eyes narrow. He stares at Ketch for a second before a slightly teasing smile stretches across his face. “Aw, you care about me.”

Arthur can’t help the small blush that rises to his cheeks. “Don’t flatter yourself. I simply don’t wish to invoke the wrath of your brother.”

Dean laughs softly. “Don’t get so defensive, princess,” he grins. “It’s nice to know my partner cares.”

Ketch rolls his eyes. “Do you still wish to get up?” 

“No, it’s fine.” Dean notices the way the subject changes but doesn’t comment. “I should probably stay in bed,” he sighs. 

“Rest is almost the only way to heal,” Ketch says apologetically. “We’ll probably be here a few days till you’re ready to travel.”  
Dean sighs again but nods. “I should let Sammy know I’m gonna be gone longer.” He licks his lips and rubs at his eyes.

“No need.” Ketch stands. “I’ve already made the necessary calls.”

“What do you mean the necessary calls?” Dean raises an eyebrow. “You called my brother?”

“Well, yes,” Ketch says. “We were supposed to be back yesterday.” He tilts his head a little, squinting at Dean.

Yesterday? 

“Oh.” Dean blinks twice, unconsciously following Ketch’s movement and tilting his head slightly. “Uh, so...what’d he say? How is he? Well-rested?”

Ketch shrugs. “I doubt he’d tell me if he wasn’t but as far as I could tell.”

“Good.” Dean rubs at his temples and blinks tiredly. “Good. Kid needs his rest,” he yawns. “I should’ve forced him to take a break sooner.”

“You should get some too,” Arthur suggests. “It’ll help the headache.”

“I’m gonna sleep the rest of the days away, aren’t I?” Dean still closes his eyes and exhales a breath. “Hate concussions.” His lower lip sticks out in a pout.

“Probably a decent portion of them,” Ketch agrees. “It’s all right however.”

“You’re not the one nursing a headache,” Dean murmurs grumpily, slowly turning to lay on his side.

Ketch hesitates a moment before laying a slightly awkward hand on Dean’s back. “Rest well.”

Dean hums softly. He doesn’t move away from the touch. It feels nice and he’s falling asleep here anyway. Mhm. Ketch is really not bad at this. Who would’ve thought?

Arthur lets himself rub Dean’s back gently for a moment before pulling away.

Dean does in fact, sleep the rest of the day. 

He wakes up the next day, late in the morning. He looks down and frowns. Did he get cold during the night and tugged the covers over his body? Maybe...Ketch did it?

Dean carefully sits up, adjusting the pillow so it’s propped up behind his back now as he leans against the headboard. He looks at Ketch. It’s the most peaceful he’s seen the man.

Ketch huffs softly and shifts, almost wiggling deeper into the bed.

Dean grabs his phone from the nightstand. “A little blackmail never hurts,” he murmurs to himself with a mischievous little smile and snaps a photo of Ketch sleeping without flash.

Ketch seems to stir a little.

“Mhm,” Dean hums thoughtfully and after a second, he sends the picture to Sam. “He’ll enjoy that,” he murmurs to himself.

Sam sends back a string of surprised and amused emojis.

Dean snickers, smiling. He continues texting Sam for a while, telling him how the hunt went and asking in turn if he feels better. Eventually, he hears some stirring and turns to see Ketch waking up. 

“Oh, hey,” he puts his phone away. “You’re finally awake.”

“And you’re awake.” Ketch squints over at him. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.” Dean shrugs. “Not tired like I wanna go right back to sleep. More like this bed’s too comfy right now and I’m not getting up.”

“Go right ahead.” Ketch sits up. “I think I’ll go grab some food.”

“Okay.” Dean chuckles slightly as the man sits up and nods to his hair. “You might wanna fix that serious case of bedhead before going out though.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and smooths his hands through his hair. “Better?” he asks a bit sarcastically.

“Oh yeah, we’re back to charming British guy,” Dean teases with a smirk. He’s surprised to actually see a small blush creeping up Arthur’s face. Huh. Interesting.

“Well would you like to try fixing it?” Ketch huffs, coming over towards Dean’s bed.

Dean’s smirk grows. “Sure. Let’s see what I can do.” He waits for Ketch to sit down and scoot closer before raising his hands to his hair.

Ketch bends closer, giving Dean a better reach. He can’t help the way his eyelids flutter when fingers slide into his hair, smoothing and rearranging gently.

Dean takes his time smoothing and arranging Ketch’s hair softly. He eventually pulls his hands back and clears his throat, making Arthur’s eyes flutter open again. “All done.”

Arthur opens his eyes slowly. “Thank you,” he clears his throat and straightens up, quickly pulling on his clothes. “I’ll be back.”

“Yeah.” Dean leans back and watches as Ketch gets up and leaves. O-kay. Yep. This is...man, it’s been way too long without sex if he’s starting to feel this way towards Arthur Ketch.

Arthur shakes his head. There’s no way Dean ‘I’m straight’ Winchester could possibly be into him. It’s just the concussion, he tells himself. Nothing more.

Is Ketch even into dudes? All Dean knows is he definitely slept with that bitch Lady Bevell. It’s pretty obvious the way he talks about her. He guesses it didn’t end well between them. It’s probably just his concussion making him feel stuff. Yeah, that’s all. 

Ketch returns eventually, this time with pancakes and bacon. “Figured we’d change it up a bit,” he shrugs.

“Bacon?” At Ketch’s nods, Dean grins widely. “Well, c’mon, give it!” He makes grabby hands.

Ketch chuckles a little and passes over the styrofoam take out container.

“Oh yeah.” Dean goes for the bacon first, eating a strip of the crispy deliciousness with a blissed expression.

Ketch passes over a little syrup container and a few napkins, and then takes some for himself as he sits down.

“Did you and Toni Bevell used to date?” Dean asks after a moment of silence. He looks up from his pancakes and shrugs at Ketch’s expression. “What? I’ve been thinking and the way you talk about her...you either dated or slept together. “Though I’m guessing it didn’t end well.”

“We did not date,” Ketch says after a pause. “We simply had a...fling, I supposed, as you would call it.”

Dean hums in understanding. “Well, you picked one crazy chick to have a fling with,” he says, slightly bitter. “No offense,” he adds as an afterthought, grinning up at Ketch.

Arthur laughs. “You might say the options were limited at the time,” he shrugs. “I’m sure you know how that feels.”

“Sure, I’ve had my fair share of one night stands that turned out to have a loose screw,” Dean shrugs. “Still none of them ended up shooting and torturing my brother, so…” he trails off and smirks.

“None my own brother either,” Ketch smirks back. “That is, if I had a brother.”

“You don’t have family?” Dean grabs another piece of bacon and pops it into his mouth. “No siblings? Anything?”

“No,” Ketch shrugs. “None I’m aware of.” He keeps eating.

“Sounds lonely,” Dean comments softly. Hell, god knows the time he’s spent without Sam has been the loneliest he’s ever felt.

Ketch just shrugs again. “Not if it’s what you’re used to.”

“I guess.” Dean looks at Ketch, studying his expression a second longer before he takes his last bite. 

“Well,” he exhales and smiles a little. “Thanks for breakfast. And uh, just taking care of me, I guess,” he clears his throat. “Gotta be honest, I kinda thought you’d just dump me on the bunker and be done with it.”

Ketch gives him a slightly offended look. “Do you really think so little of me?”

“I thought you were a cold, heartless bastard,” Dean answers honestly. He shrugs. “Obviously I was wrong. You call it being professional, but you could’ve easily left me injured after the hunt was done. You didn’t,” he grins slightly. “I still think you’re uptight, though.”

Ketch rolls his eyes. “You Americans, so judgmental,” he shakes his head with a fake disapproving expression.

Dean laughs, his eyes crinkling as he does. “You brits, so stiff and proper,” he remarks and smirks at Arthur.

Arthur shakes his head again but he’s smiling a little. “At least we’re proper.”

“Hey, I’m proud to be an American,” Dean winks at him. “It’s the land of freedom, after all! What do you Brits have?”

“Tea,” Ketch winks. “We have tea.”

Dean finds himself chuckling once more. “Never been much of a tea man myself,” he grins. “Do you have great beer instead?”

“I’d say so,” Arthur shrugs. “You should come try it sometime.” He tosses his styrofoam in the trash.

“That an invitation I’m hearing?” Dean tosses his styrofoam in the trash as well and quirks a brow.

“Perhaps,” Ketch smirks. “Take it as you will.”

“Always so cryptic, Arthur,” Dean shakes his head and clicks his tongue in mock disapproval. “Can never give me a straight answer, can you?”

“That depends,” Arthur winks. “Are you straight?”

“What?” Dean blinks at the unexpected question. He clears his throat and leans back, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah? I mean---” he huffs. “What makes you think I’m not?”

“Well I never said you weren’t,” Ketch smirks a little. “I simply asked a question.” He steps closer and takes a seat on the bed.

Dean can feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. He chews on his lower lip, eyes narrowing. “Well, I am.” He pointedly ignores the small blush he can feel creeping into his cheeks. 

“Very well,” Ketch can’t help but keep teasing. “Then why are you blushing, hmm?”

“M-maybe because I wasn’t expecting such a question!” Dean mentally curses the way he trips over his words. Dammnit. 

“Or perhaps you find me attractive,” Ketch murmurs, studying Dean with a heavy, seductive gaze. “And you’re not sure whether you should admit it.”

Dean can barely keep himself from squirming under Ketch’s gaze. Seriously, what is up with those bedroom eyes and why do they seem to be working on him? He swallows thickly and subconsciously presses further against the headboard. 

“B-because there’s nothing to admit. Maybe it’s you who finds me attractive.”

“Mmm,” Ketch lets his gaze travel down Dean’s body before looking back up. “At least I’m not afraid to admit it.”

Dean’s blush deepens and he opens his mouth, ready to deny it but then, Ketch’s eyes are locked onto his again and okay, wow, that is...a lustful gaze if he’s ever seen one. 

“I…” he trails off and licks his lips.

Arthur’s hand lands lightly on his thigh, squeezing just a little. He doesn’t say anything, just waits. 

Dean looks down to his hand. Oh fuck. This is crazy. Not only is Ketch a dude but...he’s Ketch! Asshole, prissy, British Arthur Ketch. Who stitched him up, helped him shower and brought him food. And really...he’s not exactly unattractive. 

“Fuck it,” Dean huffs in frustration after a minute of deliberating and takes advantage of the moment Ketch looks up to lean in and kiss him.

Ketch hums happily and kisses back enthusiastically, flicking his tongue against Dean’s lips once before pulling back just a little. “Are you sure?” he asks huskily.

If anything that husky, low voice only makes him want the man even more. He nods before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for another, more heated kiss.

Arthur moans softly, leaning closer and letting his hand wander up Dean’s side.

Dean licks across Arthur’s lower lip, his hands sliding from his collar up to his hair, fingers tangling in the strands as he deepens the kiss.

That makes Arthur shiver, Dean’s hands in his hair. He tangles their tongues together eagerly and presses closer.

God, it really has been a while. As Ketch presses closer to him, Dean can feel it. It’s not the curves and soft skin he’s used to. It’s muscle and firm angles; it’s a little scary, but exciting. 

Dean’s nails gently scrape along his scalp and down the back of his head.

Arthur grips his waist gently and pulls him closer till they’re pressed together as they make out. It’s so good to be close to someone.

Dean hums happily as Ketch pulls him closer, his hands sliding down to wrap around his neck as they make out. He takes his lower lip between his teeth and tugs gently on the flesh.

Arthur slips his hands under Dean’s shirt, letting his hands caress bare skin. He grunts softly at the bite to his lip but doesn’t pull away.

Dean arches into the warm hands caressing his skin with a soft sigh. He bites down a little harder on Arthur’s lower lip, then gently licks over it to soothe the sting.

Arthur shudders and pulls back a little, pushing Dean’s shirt up and over his head. He wants to touch.

Dean throws his shirt to the side. His eyes are hazy and his lips pink and slightly swollen from the kiss and god, he wants more. Wants to explore miles of tan skin. His lips attach to Arthur’s neck this time.

Arthur looks just as flushed, biting his lip as Dean kisses his neck. His hands wander across Dean’s back and over his stomach and chest in sensuous strokes.

Dean shivers slightly when Ketch’s fingers lightly brush over his nipples and he can’t help the soft moan that falls from his lips. He licks tantalizingly over the man’s pulse point before biting down on the tender spot.

Ketch smirks and lets out a quiet gasp. “Feisty,” he teases huskily.  
Dean chuckles lowly against his skin and licks a stripe up to his jaw. “You have no idea,” he smirks and kisses him again, tangling one hand in his hair and tugging hard.

Ketch groans against his lips and begins easing him backwards before apparently thinking better of it, and leans back himself, letting Dean be on top.

“S’not fair that I’m the only one shirtless here,” Dean grins and starts undoing the buttons of Arthur’s shirt, nipping and licking on his lips as he does.

Arthur chuckles and lets Dean undress him, pushing his shirt off. “There,” he murmurs between kisses. “Satisfied?”

Dean stares down at his chest, eyes darkening. Oh yeah. That’ll do. “Mhm,” he hums and pulls away from Arthur’s lips, starting to kiss down his neck, down onto his chest.

Arthur closes his eyes, slipping a gentle hand into Dean’s hair, being mindful that he’s tender from the concussion.

“Does this mean I’ll finally get to see you ‘let loose’?” Dean asks teasingly, looking up from where he’s been kissing and nipping down the center of his chest.

“Maybe once you’re fully healed,” Arthur stutters a little, hand sliding down to grip Dean’s ass.

Dean bites his bottom lip, ass pushing back into the hand. “I think I like you better like this,” he smirks. “All flushed and stuttering.”

Arthur gives Dean’s ass a slap. “You might think different when you experience me ‘letting loose’”

Dean flushes at the slap. “I-I guess we’ll find out,” he licks his lips and hooks each leg on either side of Arthur. He experimentally moves his hips, rocking down.

“Mm, you like that,” Ketch smirks, slapping his ass again as he rocks his hips up to meet Dean’s.

Dean breathes out a soft moan, his cheeks darkening. Fuck. He does like it. Especially now that Ketch’s rocking his hips up to meet his own, creating delicious friction between them and---oh yeah, that’s...that’s definitely an erection. Yep.

Ketch chuckles, holding Dean closer with hands in his hips. “Don’t be shy,” he murmurs when Dean hesitates.

“I’m not shy. This is just n-new…” Dean’s words trail off into a soft gasp when their clothed cocks slide together. Oh god, the friction is so fucking good.

“But it’s good, isn’t it,” Ketch bites his lip, staring up at Dean with a heated gaze.

“Y-yeah,” Dean lets his eyes close for a brief second, his mouth open in a soft moan as he rocks his hips again, grinding against Arthur.

“It’s even better without these,” Arthur murmurs, tugging lightly at Dean’s boxer briefs.

Dean hesitates for a brief second before he tugs his boxers down, kicking them off with his legs.

Ketch in turn lifts his hips, letting Dean finish undressing him. One hand goes up and pulls Dean down for a kiss as he bucks up.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes into the kiss, his hands settling on Arthur’s chest, wandering down his warm skin as they kiss heatedly and grind against each other.

Ketch reaches down and takes both their cocks in his hand, focusing however on Dean. “That’s right,” he moans. “Fuck my hand.”

“God,” Dean moans. He looks down at their cocks where Ketch is stroking them both and just the mere sight has him shivering. He snaps his hips into his hand. 

Arthur moans in response and swirls his thumb around the head of Dean’s cock. “So sexy,” he whispers.

Dean groans and he leans back down to kiss Arthur again, muffling his moans into his mouth. One hand trails up his own chest and he whimpers when he tugs lightly on one nipple.

Arthur slides his other hand down to Dean’s ass, letting his fingers dip between Dean’s cheeks and rub lightly at his hole. 

Dean’s breath catches in his throat and he slowly pulls back from the kiss with slightly wide eyes. “I...I’ve never…” he trails off and swallows thickly.

Arthur makes a soothing sound and leans up to press a quick kiss to his mouth. “It’s okay. Just this,” he murmurs, fingers teasing lightly.

Dean relaxes a little at the kiss and he finds himself pushing back against the teasing fingers. “Okay,” he breathes.

“You’ll like it,” Ketch murmurs as he keeps jerking them both off. “You’ll like the way it makes you feel.” One finger presses, dipping in just a tiny bit.

Part of Dean wants to pull away from the intruding finger, yet another part of him tells him to relax his muscles. Relax and it’ll feel good. He moans softly as he does just that and Ketch’s finger presses in deeper.

They’re barely even grinding together now, just slow rolls of hips as the focus shifts to the finger in Dean’s ass. Slowly, carefully, it slides in deeper, till Ketch can crook his fingers just right and---

“A-ah!” Dean cries out, his body jerking in response to the flash of pleasure that hits him. Fucking hell, that’s good. His cock twitches in Arthur’s loose grip, now undeniably rock hard. 

“Yes,” Ketch moans. “Like that.” He repeats the motion and tightens his grip, jerking Dean off tighter.

“O-oh, fuuuuck,” Dean screws his eyes shut, throwing his head back with a cry of the man’s name. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Gonna come if you keep d-doing that,” he whines.

Arthur doesn’t stop, in fact he moves faster. “Do it,” he urges, eyes dark as he stares.

A choked moan falls from Dean’s lips and his hands find purchase on Ketch’s chest, nails scratching down the skin as he tries to push into the hand jerking him off and the fingers in his ass. God, it’s too much---it’s so good. And Dean doesn’t want to come yet but he can’t help it. He lets out a guttural cry as he comes, shuddering through his orgasm as thick ropes of come coat both of their chests.

Arthur bites his lip hard, eyes raking over Dean as he takes it all in. He’s so close, almost there…

Panting softly as he comes down from his powerful orgasm, Dean looks down with hooded eyes. He catches Arthur watching him lustfully and grins. He wraps his hand around Ketch’s cock in turn, rubbing at the sensitive slit and leaning down to bite at his neck.

Ketch gasps, his stomach muscles tightening as he comes, tossing his head back. “Ah! Yes…”

Dean pulls back with one last bite to Ketch’s neck. That’s definitely leaving a mark. He licks his lips and his mouth back up to kiss Arthur again.

Ketch holds him close and kisses him almost tenderly as they come down. His finger eases gently out of Dean and settles on his back.

“We’re,” Dean starts saying between kisses, “totally fucking,” another kiss before he finished. “next time.”

Arthur chuckles huskily against his mouth and kisses him again. He twists carefully out from under Dean, rolling them onto their sides. “How do you feel?”

“Well,” Dean starts, shifting experimentally. “My ass feels kinda sore and I’m pretty sure that was just one finger, so…” he licks his lips. “Definitely gonna need a lot of prep next time.”

“Well,” Arthur says. “Next time, we’ll have lube. That will help.” He rubs Dean’s ass gently, squeezing a little. “How does your head feel?”

“Also sore,” Dean grins. “But sex always works to distract me form the pain.”

Arthur smirk and gives his hip a quick pat before getting up. “I’ll grab a cloth.”

Dean stretches with a hum before settling back into the bed. He hears his phone ring and reaches to grab it. It’s a message from Sam, asking him if Ketch’s been taking good care of him. 

Dean huffs. If only Sam knew.

Arthur returns with a damp washcloth and passes it to Dean. He’s already cleaned himself up, and he drops down on his bed with a content sigh.

Dean sends a quick reply to Sam that yeah, Arthur Ketch is surprisingly good at taking care of people. He grabs the cloth and cleans himself up as well.

Still naked, Ketch rolls onto his side, eyes half-lidded and sleepy-looking. “Everything all right?” he asks after a pause.

Dean, who’s been worrying his lower lip between his teeth, looks at Ketch. 

“Yeah...no,” he huffs. “I don’t know,” he pauses. “I really didn’t think this hunt would end with us sleeping together.”

“Regretting it already?” Ketch’s voice is neutral, but it kind of hurts that Dean is already backing away.

“No,” Dean quirks half a smile. “Believe me, I definitely don’t regret it. It’s just...I’m in my thirties and this is the first time I’ve slept with a guy,” he shrugs. “It’s just sinking in, I guess.”

A tiny smirk creeps over Arthur’s face. “So I just technically took your gay virginity.”

Dean rolls his eyes but can’t help but chuckle. “Technically,” he repeats and then smirks. “It’ll become official once you properly fuck me.”

Arthur licks his lips. “I’m looking forward to it,” he winks. “But not till your head is better.”

“Spoilsport,” Dean pouts. “You probably could’ve fucked me right now, no problem. Just laid me out in a low of pillows and fuck me.”

Arthur’s eyes darken. “You would have never forgiven me for the resulting headache,” he points out.

Dean smirks. “Maybe, maybe not,” he waves his hand. “Doesn’t matter,” he yawns. “As long as there’s a next time.”

“I give you my word,” Arthur grins. “Believe me, I’m looking forward to this as much as you are.”

“I know. I’m great in bed,” Dean grins. “Even with a concussion.” He pulls the covers of the bed over his body and stretches his limbs after, humming. “And we’re getting a bigger bed next time, too. Makes everything easier.”

Arthur laughs. The way Dean is already planning everything...just like a Winchester.

Dean smiles. It’s nice to see Arthur laugh and smile more often instead of that prissy expression. So, sex. That works to make him loosen up. Yeah, Dean can definitely work with that.

“I think we could both use a nap after that,” Dean yawns and nuzzles into the pillow.

Arthur shrugs, not disagreeing. “Very well,” he replies, letting out a small yawn.

Dean huffs out a breath through his nose and closes his eyes. After a good fuck like that, he deserves a long nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rolls his eyes as he shuts his phone. They’re on their way back from hunting a witch. Ketch got a little more banged up this time, so Dean’s driving. He’d concentrate better on the road though if Sam stopped texting him.

“I think my brother sensed some kind of sexual tension or something when you came to the bunker. He keeps sending me winky faces next to your name.”

Ketch gives an amused, tired huff. “Can’t slip anything past that one,” he mumbles.

“I’m not sure whether to be alarmed or relieved that he seems so calm with the fact I slept with a guy,” Dean says thoughtfully. He spares Ketch a glance. “We’re almost there.”

Arthur lets his eyes slip shut with a soft hum. “Mmm…”

“Hey, c’mon now. Don’t fall asleep.” Dean makes a turn. “I’m pretty sure you don’t have a concussion but that bitch did throw you around like a rag doll.”

“Fuck you,” Arthur mumbles. “I’m not concussed,” one eye opens. “You’re just trying to get me back for when I made you stay awake.”

“Well, I think this is the first time I’ve heard you curse outside of sex, so...I’m not so sure,” Dean says, slightly amused. He grins at Ketch. “Hey, I’m just trying to look out for you, man.”

Arthur huffs and closes his eyes again. “Suuuure.”

“Yeah, this is how you always act. Right.” Dean shakes his head. They get to the motel soon enough though and Dean gets out of the car, going to the passenger side to help Arthur out. “C’mon.”

Arthur groans and lets Dean help him out. “I always act like this,” he grunts. “Manly man.”

“Alriight, manly man. “Whatever you say,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

There’s only one room left with a king bed. Dean takes it. He helps Ketch into the room.

“Will you---” Ketch gasps sharply at the tender spot on his body getting slightly pulled. “Will you let me die yet?”

“Don’t be such a drama queen. No one’s dying.” Dean gently helps him into the bed and sits beside him, leaning closer with a concerned gaze. “Where’d she get you?”

“I’m dying,” Arthur mumbles. “Fuck it. Just,” he starts trying to get his shirt off. “start with getting this out of the way.”

Dean gently slaps his hands away and unbuttons his shirt. He hisses in sympathy when he sees the deep scratches where the witch dug her nails into Arthur’s chest. Doesn’t seem to need stitches. 

“I’m gonna clean these up.”

“Can I lay down?” Ketch squints at him. “I want to relax,” he gives Dean full on puppy eyes.

“I still gotta clean these…” Dean trails off when he sees Ketch’s gaze. Oh no. Dammnit. He thought only Sam’s puppy eyes worked on him. Is he just a sucker for pleading gazes in general?

He sighs. “Fine. You lay down and relax. I’ll clean these up.”

Arthur sighs with relief and gingerly lowers himself back with a soft groan. “Promise I’ll stay awake…” he mumbles.

“I will dump cold water on you if you don’t,” Dean threatens. He heads into the bathroom and comes back a little later with a damp washcloth, bandages and some ointment.

“Mm fuck you,” Ketch closes his eyes but forces himself to keep one hand moving so Dean will know he’s not asleep.

“Wow. I really need to get used to you cursing. It just sounds weird.” Dean shakes his head. He sits back down and grabs the washcloth, and he starts wiping away the blood and cleaning the cuts.

“I’ll pour cold water on you tomorrow,” Arthur threatens lazily. “If you, ah! Do it to me.”

“Sure you will,” Dean replies easily and keeps dabbing gently at the wounds. “Man, she was mad at you. She went deep,” he murmurs. 

Arthur just hums, done talking. “Bitch.”

That definitely startles a laugh out of Dean. “Whatever, princess,” he smiles and reaches for the ointment once he’s done cleaning the wounds.

He’s not too tired to grin at making Dean laugh. He huffs impatiently as Dean smears ointment on the cuts. He wants to sleep.

“Almost done,” Dean murmurs at Arthur’s impatient little huff. “You’ll thank me in the morning.” He finishes smearing the ointment and finally bandages them.

“If we ever get to morning,” Arthur slurs, squirming a little as he tries to get comfortable.

“Well...I will,” Dean smirks and doesn’t think too much about it when he ruffles Arthur’s hair. “Go to sleep, drama queen. I promise you you’ll live another day.”

Arthur huffs again but he’s out less than a minute later.

Dean strokes the man’s hair for a second longer before he pulls his hand back. He puts the supplies away and changes into a plain white shirt and boxers before getting into his side of the bed.

The movements startle Arthur back awake and he blinks sleepily. “What?”

“S’just me,” Dean hushes softly. “We got a room with just one bed, remember? Go back to sleep.”

Arthur groans softly and shifts onto his stomach, letting out a soft gasp and then settling down again.

“You shouldn’t be laying on your stomach,” Dean mumbles under his breath but it seems Arthur’s settled down once again. Dean sighs. He gently and carefully moves him slightly so he’s laying on his side instead, facing Dean. 

Arthur almost wakes up, inhaling sharply, but he settles again. His breathing evens out and he sleeps till morning.

Dean’s the first one to get up at morning. He yawns and stretches and waits a moment before getting up. He figures he can get breakfast this time.

Arthur doesn’t wake up till Dean is back, blinking as he pushes up on his elbows.

“Morning.” Dean can’t help but smile as Ketch blinks. His hair is ruffled and he looks a little lost, just gathering his surroundings. “I got breakfast.”

Ketch hums, gingerly sitting up. “Breakfast?” he asks, voice still sleep-rough.

“Yeah, breakfast,” Dean quirks a brow, slightly amused. “You know, that thing we do where we eat in the morning.” He opens one styrofoam container to reveal eggs, hash browns and some bacon.

Arthur manages to roll his eyes and reaches for the container. “C’mon then, hand it over.”

Dean hands it over with a grin. “There, princess.” He takes a seat at the little table and opens his own. “How do you feel?”

“Sore.” Arthur winces when he stretches a little. “But not terribly so.”

“You’ll be fine.” Dean bites into a strip of bacon. “Just don’t move around too much.”

Arthur nods and proceeds to start on his breakfast slowly. “So I guess fucking you is off the menu?” he says casually.

Dean chokes on his eggs. He coughs and reaches for his coffee, taking a sip to help him swallow the food. “Jesus, man,” he manages once he’s not dangerously choking anymore. “Don’t throw that at me while I’m eating.”  
Ketch smirks. “Why not? When else?” he asks innocently.

“When I’m done, maybe?” Dean shakes his head. He takes another, longer sip of his coffee. “Besides,” he licks his lips and grins at Ketch, ignoring the slight blush that had taken over his face. “Who says you’d have to move for that? I can do all the work.”

“Maybe,” Ketch concedes with a nod. “Maybe.”

Dean laughs a little and points at Ketch with his fork. “Finish your breakfast. Then we’ll see about fucking,” he grins.

Arthur sighs but keeps eating. “I’ve always wondered if you were a toppy bottom or just a sub,” he says offhandedly.

“Always?” Dean raises his eyebrows. “Were you...checking me out when you first met me or something?”

Ketch just winks and takes another bite of bacon.

“Huh,” Dean grins a little, maybe with a hint of smugness too. “Well, unfortunately I don’t even know what kind of bottom I am. I guess we’ll find out together.”

Ketch grins and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, licking his lips. “Indeed we will.”

Dean licks his lips deliberately, grinning when he sees Arthur watching him. “I assume you’ve topped guys before?”

Arthur winks again, pretending to think about it before responding. “Yes. I know what I’m doing.”

“At least one of us won’t be inexperienced.” Dean sips the last of his coffee and lets out a breath.

Arthur tosses aside the container and stands up slowly, heading towards the bathroom.

Dean pushes his own container aside and stands up. “Hey, you uh, you okay? Do you need help?”

Ketch grins over his shoulder. “I think I can manage. Buf if you would like you conserve water with me…” he lets the invitation hang.  
Dean doesn’t really hesitate this time as he follows after Ketch into the bathroom. “I am all for helping the planet,” he grins.

Arthur chuckles and grins as Dean steps in. “Very good. Save the planet in more ways than one.” Without hesitating, he reaches for Dean, pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean brings both hands up, fingers tangling in Ketch’s hair as he deepens the kiss.

Arthur sighs, pulling him closer. It feels good, just to be close.

Dean lets his nails scratch gently down Arthur’s scalp and grins when he feels the man shiver. “A little sensitive here, are you?” he murmurs against his lips.

Arthur shrugs, kissing him again. “It feels good,” he admits quietly.

Dean does it again and grins when it earns him another slight shiver from Arthur. “C’mon. Shower.” He grabs the hem of his own shirt and pulls it over his head.

Arthur gingerly strips off his t-shirt and starts pulling off the bandages to check on the cuts.

“Let me.” Dean helps Ketch get his shirt off and checks on the cuts. He hums. “You’ll live. Unfortunately,” he jokes with a smile.

Arthur rolls his eyes and pokes lightly at the scrapes. They’re well scabbed over and on their way to healing. 

“Stop that.” Dean slaps his hand away gently and gives him a half-hearted glare. “Don’t poke at the scabs,” he rolls his eyes and grabs the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down.

“I’m not!” Arthur pouts. “Just examining.” He doesn’t protest however when Dean strips the rest of him.

Dean shakes his head somewhat fondly. 

“Well stop examining then. Let them heal on their own,” he smirks as he gets closer to Arthur and grabs the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down as well.

Arthur licks his lips. “You’re right. There’s better things to examine right now,” his voice drops lower and he reaches over to turn on the shower.

“Oh?” Dean smirks. He takes Arthur’s hand in his and tugs him into the shower once the water’s warm. He pulls the man into another kiss.

Arthur goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. One hand slides down to cup his ass gently.

Dean growls playfully against his lips when he feels a hand on his ass. “Oh, so that’s what you wanted to examine?” he grins.

Arthur smirks. “Don’t worry, it feels fine.” He gives Dean’s ass a squeeze. “More than fine, indeed.”

“Yeah?” Dean chuckles lowly and ducks his head down to kiss lazily down his neck. “We can’t really be sure until we’re really thorough.”

“Later,” Ketch promises. “I may actually want to shower for the purpose of being clean,” he teases.

Dean pouts. “Where’s the fun in that?” He does pull back after leaving a mark on Arthurt’s neck and grins. “Fine. Let me help you with your chest though.”

“Plenty of fun,” Arthur winks, biting his lip. “It’s called foreplay. You just want to feel me up,” he accuses playfully.

Dean quirks half a smile. “That’s just a plus.” He grabs the bar of soap and starts cleaning Arthur’s chest gently.

Arthur keeps his hands on Dean’s hips, not letting him move too far away.

Dean lathers Arthur’s chest, hands sliding up to his shoulders and reaching down to wash his back as well, biting his lower lip.

Arthur sighs and hums softly, relaxing into it. “Mmm…”

“You look good relaxed,” Dean murmurs. He’s noticed Ketch looks more relaxed, smiles and laughs more often now around him. “It’s attractive,” he smirks and lets his hands slide back to his front, trailing down to his hips.

Arthur looks up at him, pupils dilated as Dean’s hands travel the cut of his hips. “I thought you rather liked serial killer me.”

Dean meets his eyes, his own growing slightly lustful. “I like that version of you, too,” he grins, hands sliding down to his legs. “But your smile is nice.”

Ketch kisses him again. “Mmm, yours too,” he murmurs.

Dean bites his bottom lip and lets his hand brush against Arthur’s dick, quick and efficient, just washing it.

His breath hitches and Arthur bites his lip, unconsciously mirroring Dean.

“You did say only to wash up,” Dean smirks. He lets go of Arthur’s dick and goes to cup his ass with both hands now.

Arthur presses closer again, kissing down Dean’s jaw towards his neck. “Are you cleaned up?” he murmurs teasingly.

“I’ve been busy helping you,” Dean murmurs, squeezing Arthur’s ass and humming.

Arthur laughs. “Well come now, I’m all finished. Your turn.”

“Do I have to let go of this?” Dean grins and squeezes his ass again. “I like it, it’s perky.”

Arthur huffs in pretend annoyance and reaches for the washcloth. “I suppose I must do everything.”

“Correct as always, Arthur,” Dean chuckles and lets his hands rest comfortably on his ass. Oh yeah. He likes it.

Arthur lets Dean lean against him as he runs the washcloth over his back and shoulders. They didn’t get particularly dirty last night, this is mostly just for fun.

“So,” Dean starts as Ketch washes his back. He sighs softly, relaxing at the touch. “Given that you’ve got more experience in the ‘sleeping with guys’ department,” he grins. “Are you strictly a top or…” he squeezes one cheek, “you ever bottom?”

“I could be persuaded,” Arthur says after a pause. “It very much depends on my partner.”

“Mhm,” Dean hums, one hand sliding down to teasingly, slowly rub against his hole. He grins. “What about me? Would you ever bottom for me?”

“Maybe,” Ketch licks his lips. “After you’ve bottomed for me,” he murmurs. “Gotta show you how to do it right.”

“Of course,” Dean grins. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on backing out.” He rubs his hole one more time before squeezing his ass again. “Just wondering if maybe one day I’ll have this.”

“Maybe,” Ketch repeats, kissing him lightly. “If you stick around.”

“Don’t see why I shouldn’t,” Dean smiles and kisses him again, his hands sliding back up to his back and up to his hair.

Ketch grins and lets it go on a little longer before he pulls away and reaches around Dean to turn off the shower.

Dean waits for Arthur to step out of the shower before doing the same. He grabs a towel and starts drying his hair and body.

Ketch pats himself dry lazily and gives his hair a quick scrub before abandoning the towel and strolling out of the bathroom.

Dean follows after him once he’s dry, naked as the day he was born, too. He licks his lips as he watches Ketch stretch. “What a view,” he comments with a smirk.

Ketch smirks over his shoulder. “I know a better one.” In a flash he has Dean on his stomach on the bed, legs parted.

Before Dean can do so much as blink, he’s being manhandled into bed, on his stomach with his legs spread. Okay, fuck. That was really fucking hot. He turns his head to look at Ketch over his shoulder.

Arthur’s eyes are fixed on his ass, hands on his cheeks spreading him open. “Now there’s a view,” he murmurs huskily. He gives one cheek a light slap. “Stay there for a minute.” He gets up and grabs lube and a condom.

Dean’s breath hitches at the slap and he squirms a little. He fights down a noise of protest when Arthur gets up, looking over his shoulder again with darkened green eyes.

Ketch is back in a short minute, and he drops the supplies by Dean’s hip and kneels down between his legs. He crawls up enough to kiss Dean over his shoulder and nibble gently at his lips.

Dean hums softly into the kiss, one hand reaching around to wrap around the man’s neck. Just the anticipation of what’s coming is enough to have his dick already twitching in interest. Fuck, he still remember the spark of white hot pleasure last time Ketch slipped a finger inside and stroked that bundle of nerves.

Ketch breaks the kiss and bites his ear gently as he starts kissing his way down Dean’s back.

Dean lets his eyes flutter closed with a soft sound of content. His hands grip the sheets beneath him as Arthur’s mouth trails lower to his back.

Arthur sucks a mark on Dean’s lower back, and then down to his ass. He spreads his cheeks with a soft breath, licking his lips.

Dean bites down on his lower lip. He can feel Arthur’s warm breath on his hole and he can’t help the way he squirms.

Arthur chuckles huskily when Dean squirms and licks once over his hole, swirling his tongue slowly over the tight furl.

Dean gasps at the first touch of Arthur’s tongue against his hole. “Oh fuuuck,” he drags out the word in a soft moan. Fuck, that feels good.

Arthur cups his hips, tipping them up as he really starts in on Dean’s ass. He lets out a small moan and holds him tight and makes sure he can’t move away.

“Arthur,” Dean moans his name, fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets as the man licks and sucks---and god, who knew it would feel so fucking good? He tries to grind into the mattress even though Ketch’s got a tight hold on him.

Dean’s moans only spur Arthur on. He loves feeling Dean move under his hands and hearing him moan and respond.

The things Arthur can do with his tongue...well, let’s just say he’s slowly turning Dean into a writhing, moaning mess. He’s alternating between trying to grind into the mattress and pushing back into his tongue.

Arthur pulls back with a soft smacking noise, letting out a quiet groan. He rubs his thumb over Dean’s hole and licks his lips at the way it seems loose and pliant.

Dean’s hole flutters at the loss of Arthur’s warm tongue, pink and slick under the man’s heated gaze. “C’mon,” Dean breathes and turns to look at him over his shoulder, his green eyes hooded. “Don’t tease.”

Arthur smirks and reaches for the lube. “But you sound so pretty.” He slicks his fingers and presses a kiss to one of Den’s cheeks.

Dean tries to glare, but the effect it would have is useless when Arthur’s taking in his blush and his parted lips. He bites his lip when he feels lips press to one of his cheeks and slicks fingers sneaking between them.

Ketch grins as he fingers Dean open. “So tight,” he whispers. “But you open so nicely for me.”

The first finger’s a familiar yet nice burn, the second finger slips in easily as well. The third finger’s harder to bear but Dean does so with a broken little moan. It burns as he’s stretched but it’s so, so good and he just wants more.

Ketch stretches him carefully. “I can’t say it won’t hurt,” he murmurs. “But I’ll take care of you,” he reassures as he rolls on the condom.

Dean takes a deep breath and nods. “I know,” he says softly and grabs tightly onto the sheets.

Arthur lays his hands gently on Dean’s hips, just steadying as he lines himself up. “Ready?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Dean gives Ketch a crooked smile over his shoulder. “M’ready.”

Arthur pets his hip soothingly as he presses forward, the head of his dick sliding past the tight ring.

That is...way thicker than three fingers. God. 

Grunting, Dean closes his eyes and drops his forehead down to press against the pillow.

Arthur moves slowly but steadily, inching in further bit by bit. He bites his lip as he feels Dean’s hole fluttering around him but forces himself to be still. Easy the first time, he reminds himself.

“I-I honestly can’t tell if you’re so big or I’m just---fuck---not used to this,” Dean gasps as another inch slips inside. He whines, his knuckles whitening where he’s gripping the sheets too tightly.

“Relax.” Ketch blankets himself across Dean’s back, kissing the back of his neck. “You can take it.”

Dean exhales a shaky breath. He turns to bury his head in the pillow, taking deep breaths as his body adjusts. Arthur kissing down the back of his neck does help him relax. “Okay...move,” he says softly after a while.

Ketch rolls his hips lightly, just easing Dean into it, grinding gently against him- He bites his lip at the tight heat, groaning softly against Dean’s neck.

Dean moans softly, a quiet, breathy sound as Arthur rolls his hips. He knows he’s taking it easy on him but honestly the slow drag of pain turned pleasure is so good. Dean’s in no rush to speed it up.

It feels good for Arthur too. He just keeps up the slow rolling thrusts. “Good?” he murmurs, kissing Dean’s neck.

“Yeah,” Dean sighs the word. He cranes his neck and manages to catch Arthur’s lips with his own in a soft, panting kiss.

Arthur lets his passion and lust seep into the kiss, licking into Dean’s mouth as he rolls his hips a little harder.

Dean bites down on Arthur’s bottom lip with a whine. God. Yeah he’s definitely gonna make up for all those years he could’ve been having sex with guys.

Arthur gasps softly and his hips jerk a little harder into Dean. “So good,” he murmurs.

“Harder,” Dean pants, trying to push back against Ketch with a breathy moan.

“Yeah?” Ketch asks breathlessly. “You want more?” He kisses Dean’s ear wetly, biting at the shell.

“Y-yeah, fuck, c’mon,” Dean groans, arching back into Arthur’s body. “Harder.”

Arthur lifts his hips, driving in harder. “You like it rough, sweetheart?” he whispers huskily.

Dean shivers. Arthur Ketch calling him pet names shouldn’t be so fucking hot. He tilts his head back, eyes fluttering close again as his lips part in a long moan. “Fuck, yeah.”

Arthur runs a hand through his hair and presses him deeper into the bed. He bites his lip again and lets himself move faster.

Dean spreads his legs as Ketch picks up the pace. Each thrust draws broken little sounds from him. God, it’s so good. So fucking good.

Arthur lets out a deep moan, thrusting sharply. “Yeah…” he pauses, grinding deep into Dean.

“Take me harder. Faster,” Dean groans, turning to look at Arthur with wide, dark eyes and swollen lips. He wants it rough and hard. He wants to be wrecked.

Arthur growls and sits back on his heels, gripping Dean’s hips and pulling him back on his dick. One hand goes around Dean’s chest, pulling him up till Dean is practically in his lap, back pressed to Arthur’s chest.

Dean bites his bottom lip, smirking as he’s pulled back and into Arthur’s lap, his back flush against the man’s chest. Now this is exactly what he wanted. “Show me what you’ve got, Ketch,” he challenges and smirks when Arthur growls.

Arthur bites his neck, hard. “You’re in no position to make demands,” he whispers in Dean’s ear. “You’ll get what I give you, bossy bottom.”

Dean groans at the bite, tilting his head to give Ketch more access. He licks his lips and his dick twitches, shivering as arousal courses through his body at the whisper. “Then fucking give it to me.”

In this position there isn’t much leverage, but Arthur still manages to thrust into Dean, using his grip on the other man to help him.

This position allows Arthur to drive deeper inside of him and with a shift of the man’s hips, that spark of hot white pleasure he’d been craving if awakened again. 

Dean gasps sharply, head falling back onto Ketch’s shoulder.

Arthur moans as Dean clenches tighter around him and keeps the angle there as best he can.

“A-ah, fuck!” Dean cries out as Arthur keeps nailing his prostate with each thrust. Fuck. One hand trails down his own body to wrap around his throbbing cock.

“Yeah,” Arthur moans.” Fucking take it.” He bites at Dean’s neck, sucking as he places a hickey.

“M’gonna---god, I’m gonna fucking come,” Dean chokes on a sob, jerking himself fast and desperately as Arthur pounds him and bites at his neck.

Arthur growls and kisses the spot, licking up to nibble Dean’s ear. “Do it,” he rumbles, one hand sliding down to add to Dean’s on his cock.

A few more thrusts angled at his prostate is all it takes for Dean to unravel. He comes with a cry of Arthur’s name, writhing at the force of his powerful orgasm.

Arthur lets out a deep moan, burying himself deep in Dean one more time and just grinding against him. “You feel amazing.”

Panting softly as he comes down, Dean whines when Ketch doesn’t pull out yet, instead burying himself deep inside again. “C’mon,” he breathes, chest heaving. “Come inside me.”

Arthur grinds against him a little harder. “God yes...I’m so close,” he groans.

“Do it,” Dean moans softly and turns his head to pull Arthur into a kiss.

Arthur kisses him hard and possessive, hips jerking one more time before he comes, letting out a loud moan.

Dean bites down on Arthur’s lower lip just to hear him growl. He licks over the spot and slowly pulls back from the kiss with a dazed smile. “Not bad for a first time,” he says in a wrecked voice.

Arthur lets out a raspy chuckle, slowly lowering Dean down onto the bed and pulling out. “Glad you enjoyed.”

“Oh, it was really enjoyable, yep.” Dean stretches and rolls onto his side to face Arthur. He hums. “Mm, my ass is gonna be so sore later, isn’t it?”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Ketch grins, tossing the condom into the trash and stretching out next to Dean.

A grin spreads across Dean’s face. “Oh well, in that case...I’m looking forward to it.”

Arthur hums and rolls on his side, tucking one arm under his head. “Really.”

“How are you gonna make it up to me?” Dean asks, propping his head up on one hand and grinning at Ketch.

“That depends,” Arthur shrugs. Now that it’s over, he’s fighting the urge to clam back up and push Dean away before Dean decides he’s done.

“Depends on…?” Dean prompts. He’s a little bit confused. It’s been a while since Arthur’s acted so standoffish towards him.

Arthur sighs and looks away. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?” He figures there’s no point in holding back. “Most people take what they want and then go.”

Dean frowns. “Well...what if I want more?” He quirks half a smile when Arthur looks back at him, surprised. “You’re not half bad, Arthur,” he teases lightly. “Underneath your stuffy exterior, you’re witty and clever, and amazing in bed apparently,” Dean grins. “And I like being with you. Why would I walk away from that?” he shrugs.

“Why would anyone walk away from me,” Ketch replies sarcastically. “I have no idea.” But there’s a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Dean rolls his eyes and grins. “Well, I’m not planning on walking away. You’re unfortunately stuck with me.”

Arthur smiles a little. “If you say so,” he sighs. Nevertheless, one hand slides nonchalantly across the comforter to tangle their fingers together.

Dean looks down at their hands and smiles. He tangles their fingers together and sighs in content.

It might take a little more convincing to make Arthur believe it, but he decides to trust Dean, for now. Maybe it will be worth what they could have together, in the long run.


End file.
